Tale of a Gutsy Ninja
by bookworm792
Summary: Kidnapped when he was five Naruto learned all there was to know about himself and what he is truly capable of now he needs the answers to the one question that always plague him. "Who is Naruto Uzumaki?"
1. Prologue

I'm starting a new story and I would really appreciate reviews of what you like dislike and possibly what you guy want to see; such as Good Sauske, Brave Hinata, quiet and understanding Sakura (Yeah right)

At any rate I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

*_Flashback_*

"**Demon\Summoning**"

"**Justu**"

It was dark, empty, and lonely but Naruto couldn't take notice of this painful existence at the moment because he was currently unconscious. He had a relatively eventful day by the blonde's standards anyway, with a surprisingly small amount of abuse but that didn't stop him from crying himself to sleep. His day was crap. Not only did He over hear a conversation between the Civilian's counsel and the Hokage about him getting enrolled into the Ninja academy, which struck him as odd considering there was a Shinobi council so why does a Civilian council have a say in Shinobi matters. Then to make his day worse he heard something he wasn't supposed to.

_*Flashback earlier that day*_

_Naruto was so excited today was the day that the third Hokage would enroll him into the academy. He's been looking forward to this day where he could finally get strong enough to protect the few important people in his life, but more importantly he would finally be able to make friends with the other students and get to play with them. He could finally be noticed for being an asset to the village not a curse. He could make the Hokage proud of him. All these things ran through his mind as he drew near the main office in the Hokage building. _

"_What do you mean you want to send that demon to school with our children?" Naruto herd some lady screech in outrage._

"_You would do well to remember your place and that speaking of that is punishable by death." The Hokage casually shot back but any one that herd it could tell that he was serious and irritated. Too long had the Civilian council stuck their noses where they didn't belong, and now they had the nerve to sit there and tell him, HIM THE HOKAGE, that he couldn't enroll his successor's son practically his very own grandson into the ninja academy because of the danger he posed to the other kids._

"_Hokage-sama perhaps it's best that he doesn't attend the academy after all." A man answered getting everyone's attention._

"_What pray tell do you mean by that Danzo-san?" The Hokage asked_

"_Well what if I personally train him?" Danzo smiled to himself this was perfect if he could work this right he could have the five year old jinchuuriki's sworn loyalty to his ROOT organization by this time tomorrow and this stupid council is going to hand him right over to him._

"_Danzo-sama I don't think that is a good idea that demon-brat could hurt you." A large woman pestered throwing a wrench into his train of thought. Danzo was about to silence the man but there was a large smash in the front of the room, quickly snatching the attention of everyone. Including a small blonde headed boy that was outside the door listening to the conversation. It honestly made him happy to hear his jiji stand up for him and he knew that he would definitely start at the academy tomorrow. _

"_What did I just say about referring to Naruto as a demon?" The words made Naruto tense he often wonder why people referred to him as a demon-brat maybe now he could find out why. He leaned closer to the door, held his breath, and tried his best to hide his presence as best he could, luckily he had a lot of practice doing so thanks to the villagers hunting him on a daily basis. _

"_But Hokage-sama how could you let the kyuubi anywhere near….." before the man could finish his sentence he fell unconscious from a large amount of KI (Killing intent) that was radiating from the Hokage it was so fierce that even Danzo felt it and was a little shaken by it however he refused to show it._

"_Does anyone else wish to question me on the matter of Naruto Uzumaki's enrollment into the ninja academy? No? Good now let me make one thing clear," The council could tell by his tone that they had no say so in the matter, "Naruto will attend the academy!" The Hokage spoke with such authority that there was no longer a doubt in their minds that Sarutobi may be old but he was still as fierce as ever. Naruto on the other hand paid no attention to the fact that he would start at the academy tomorrow, he was still focused on the Kyuubi part that the Hokage mentioned before._

"_I'm a demon?" Naruto began to question himself and anything evil he might have done, "It can't be." He was a little panicked and so close to tears that he had to bite into his lip to feel the sweet relief of physical pain._

"_Now the matter of Naruto-kun and your ignorance towards his condition," Sarutobi regained Naruto's attention in an instant, "He is merely the host of the demon a prison of sorts him and his kind are called Jinchuuriki and they are not demons!" Sarutobi was angry to say the least the way these people praised the Yondaime Minato but had the nerve to try and kill his legacy. It was pathetic and a poor excuse of a nation. Naruto on the other hand had dashed out of the building not wanting to hear any more about how big of a monster he is._

_*Flashback end*_

Now as he slept he replayed the entire conference in his head and honestly he hadn't been this troubled since he stepped in to save the Hyuga heiress last week but ended up getting beat up, but that wasn't the problem of his confusion it was the girl her name was Hinata and she made his heart beat fast and it felt like he had butterflies in his stomach when she asked if he was ok. Without even trying to be Naruto played the tough guy and played aloof. He stilled didn't know what the feeling meant but he had dreamt about her a lot since. In the dark of the room an image shift and swirled outward to revel a man in a mask.

"Well to think they would leave a Jinchuuriki unguarded like this, show how little ability this village has to protect him." The man said with a twisted smile. "Now to finish what was started five years ago." He reached out to touch Naruto's stomach to release the seal on the Kyuubi but his hand was shot back and he cringed in pain and looked down the seal that was blazing bright. "Damn you Minato! Where the hell did you put the key?" Naruto began to stir. Thinking fast the masked man grabbed Naruto and pulled himself back into the swirling vortex that is his eye.

"Hokage-sama!" Sarutobi looked up from the First edition of his student's Icha Icha series he was in the middle of a good part in the book. He really didn't want to be disturbed.

"What is it this had better be important?" Sarutobi stated setting the book on his desk.

"Sir the anbu assigned to guard Naruto have all fallen to sleep, and Naruto is missing." His assistant answered and Sarutobi shot to his feet.

"Where did he go? Is he okay?" Sarutobi caught himself just before his assistant could reply to him. Holding up his hand he took a slow calming breath. "Dog, Boar!" the anbu were there in a shimmer.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Get me Intel on whoever it was that took out the ninja guarding Naruto." The flashed away without a word, "Weasel!" A lone anbu stood in the room.

"Hokage-sama?"

"You are to track and bring back Naruto Uzumaki." The second the order was out the man was gone and already on the hunt. As everyone cleared out of his office Sarutobi flopped down in his chair and took a puff of his pipe. He held his breath trying to think calmly about the situation at hand finally letting the smoke out with a sigh, "I'm too old for this crap." He lean back in his chair and waited for a report.

**That's the end of the first chapter I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2 find out how Naruto escapes. Even more secrets will be revealed to five year old Naruto. And there will be a time skip about chapter three but fret not I will explain the changes in a way all Anime\Manga do the glorious yet mostly really annoying **_**flashback.**_** Ok, see you next time **


	2. It begins

**Before I start chapter 2 I would like to thank those who reviewed.**

**To alex02: I don't think I'll make him a kitsune but I was thinking about the fox summoning for a while now and I wasn't really sure if I should write it in or not. I've already thought of a way, but I personally love the toads. Then again he could have both.**

**Anyways please review with what you guys think, I'm leaning towards foxes.**

I don't own Naruto or any of it's charaters.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_*Flashback*_

"**Demon\Summoning**"

"**Justu**"

Itachi dashed from branch to branch hot on the trail of the leftover chakra signature. He instantly could feel the remains of his family's Doujustu the Sharingan. It wasn't one of someone he knew and whoever they belonged to had them mastered. For Itachi managed to figure out the Justu used to kidnap the blonde had something to do with bending space and that was a feat only the Yondaime was capable of and nearly impossible to track. However with Itachi's chakra control and his very own Sharingan it was child's play to detect the rift in space from one point to the next. He picked up his pace to the point where he was no more than an unnoticeable blur of a shadow. He was a little desperate to save him considering it was a boy no older than his little brother Sasuke and he couldn't find it in himself to let a child suffer Jinchuuriki or no. He followed the trail all the way to the end of the forest then felt them move further until they were completely out of his range.

"Damn it." Itachi came to a halt and expanded his range trying to pick up the slightest trace of the Sharingan but felt nothing but he couldn't give up he had to bring the boy back to the village. Sitting down Itachi focused all his chakra on scanning the area beyond the forest for any hint of the boy and his kidnapper. He stayed that way for nearly an hour before letting out a frustrated sigh he had lost them he knew the Hokage would be furious and the loss of Naruto but he didn't know what else to do as far as Itachi checked they weren't anywhere between Konoha and the boarder of Suna. He got up and began his long trek back to his village. Taking to the trees he started to feel the fatigue from all the chakra he used to searching the area. Half way through the jump from one branch to the next he felt a slight disturbance above him and turned just in time to see a blonde head pop into existence and crash into his back dropping them both to the floor.

"What the hell?" Itachi groaned getting up only to see a tiny face covered in whiskers laying on his back a few feet away.

"No way." Was the only thing he could get out before he gathered himself and began to pick him up. Something cold, wet, and white? Touched his skin as he took in the appearance of Naruto.

'_Snow?'_ he feared for the boy's life if he was to contract hypothermia after all he had no idea how to us medical ninjustu. Tucking him into his chest he dashed toward Konoha with new determination he would not let this boy die.

_Half an Hour earlier….._

The masked man had never in his wildest dreams thought getting a Jinchuuriki from its village would be as easy as that was just now. He had almost no protection and the one person who could have caught up to him at this point had died five years ago with his wife leaving the boy orphaned. This was simply too good to be true not only did Konoha practically hand him their Jinchuuriki but also handed him the first step in his plan. He was filled with glee. However it didn't last. As he reached for his stomach once again he was pushed back even more fiercely than before. Then he remembered that he had to find the key if he wanted to even loosen the seal enough to recapture the fox in his demon statue. Which brought him back to cursing the Yondaime for even in death he was still a step ahead of him.

'_No matter this world will fall to me soon enough.'_ He thought disappearing back into the swirling vortex to go see about a kid with exploding clay.

Naruto floated in darkness and it stunk like mildew and wet fur the young boy almost gaged from the putrid smell.

"**Brat hurry and get up before that annoying man comes back!**" a deep voiced boomed shaking him awake. Naruto looked around to find he was in a, sewer? He looked around for a moment looking for the source of the voice.

"**This way brat.**" Naruto turned and followed the voice down the corridors of the sewer. He could already tell that he didn't like how bossy this voice was. Stepping into an opening in the corridor he spotted a large gate with a paper stuck over the opening and it had the kanji for seal on it.

'**Bout time brat.**" Naruto felt his eye twitch before he knew it he was yelling.

"Shut it you stupid fox! Ya know!" There was a growl from behind the cage but it sounded more humorous then menacing. Naruto's face dropped, he was being laughed at. "What's so funny?" he asked puffing his cheeks out.

"**You are kit. Somehow or another you act just like your mother.**" Naruto felt a desperate tear come to his eye.

"You knew my mother?" he asked.

"**That's right kit and she was just as wild as you.**" He answered with a yawn.

"Can you tell me about her?" Naruto asked running to up to the gate.

"**Whoa there kit.**" The Kyuubi said slowing Naruto to a stop. "**Before we start with all of that, what do you say to letting me out of this cage?**" Naruto took a step back. He may be dumb and impulsive at times but obviously that was a bad idea.

"No way, you'll eat me." Naruto stated taking a step back. A cruel laughter filled the room.

"**Now see here kit. As much as it pains me to say it I need to stay in you for my own protection.**" The fox stated licking his chops. Naruto had no idea what a bid demon like this would be scared of and he really didn't want to find out. "**Don't go thinking that I'm scared it's just that damned Madara Uchiha.**" Naruto made a face that screamed 'Who'. The fox dead panned at how obvious it was what the boy was thinking, but instead of answering he positioned one of his tail at the gate, "**It'll be easier to show people like you.**"

"Hey what do you want from me I'm five and I've never been to school just be amazed that I can talk perfectly." Naruto stated with a grin and the Kyuubi laughed.

"**Kit you're not so bad but if you're going to be my container than we'll have to do something about that under educated thing.**" Naruto let a cheesy grin creep to his face and the Kyuubi followed his lead and bared his teeth in a grin. He reoffered his tail and Naruto took a hold of it. At first nothing happened but then the image of a blonde haired man that look like him popped into the frame. He was surrounded by tree children. Naruto took all of a second to realize that he was looking at the Yondaime Hokage and he was sparing with a silver haired boy.

"Boys come take a break and eat lunch." A voice called out behind him.

"Hold on a second." The silver haired boy called out. But before anyone knew what was happening he was face first into the ground and a scary looking woman with beautiful long strait red hair. After she calmed down a little Naruto noticed that her stomach was huge and she was more beautiful than scary.

"Careful Kushina." The Yondaime scolded. "You could startle Naruto." He said.

"Sorry but I'm not very patient. Ya know!" Naruto didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He could see what the Kyuubi meant when he said that he acted like his mother, on the other hand these were his parents he finally knew what happened to them and he was so happy but so mad the Hokage mentioned that the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into him and Naruto was hurt that his own dad did this to him. Before more could occur the image went black and he was back in the sewer.

"**You ok kit?**" the Kyuubi asked.

"I'm fine but what did any of that have to do with this Madara guy?" Naruto asked wiping the tears that had slide down his face.

"**Well what can I say what I'm about to show you is not the most pleasant thing, after all you're about to see your parents die and I thought a happier memory would lessen the blow.**" The Nine-tail said before reaching his tail out, "**I'm sorry but we don't time to do this nicely and the way the images are about to rush through you the only advise I can give you is to hold onto that happy thought.**" Naruto nodded before taking the fox's tail back into his small hands.

"Thanks Kyuubi-san." Naruto said trying to be polite but couldn't help but notice the giant fox cringe at the name, but before he could ask, what's the matter, everything went dark again and like the Kyuubi said this memory was intense to say the least. He saw everything from the mask man coming to take his mom away to unseal the Kyuubi, the fox being freed just to be put under a genjustu by the same masked man and made to attack the village. He saw his parents fight tooth and nail to protect the village. To make the experience worse, not only did he see it but he felt everything from the fear to every single death that was caused from fires, being crushed or trampled or getting thrown into the air and splatting onto the ground. In just a few milliseconds Naruto had felt like he died hundreds of times but it didn't stop there he saw as the Kyuubi in a confused stated tried to kill him so that he wouldn't have to be sealed inside of Naruto. Only to have his parents jump in and save him. As the images faded the last thing Naruto herd was his Parent tell him how much they loved him and that they were so happy they got to meet him. Then everything went black and Naruto was left to face one of his parent's killers.

Naruto was livid to say the least this stupid fox that was just trying to buddy up to him killed his parents. Seeing the glare in his eyes the Kyuubi was about to say something but Naruto jumped in before him, "Why did you kill my parent you damn fox!" he yelled, "and even more why did you show me that you know you just ruined any chance of us working together." He finished lower but the Kyuubi still herd him and he wore a slightly shamed expression.

"**Look kit,**" he sighed out trying to find the right words to be forgiven, "**I showed you that because I didn't want any secrets in this partnership and as to why I showed you it's because that man in the mask was Madara and he kidnapped you less than an hour ago.**" He concluded. Naruto wanted to argue but he couldn't he just had a feeling that the Kyuubi was telling the truth, even more he could feel remorse spilling off on him in bucket lodes but none of it ever showed on his face. He really was sorry, but the killing of another's parents isn't something easily forgiven.

"I believe you." The Kyuubi was shocked because he was sure he would have to hijack this body somehow to keep the boy safe.

"**Are you really that forgiving?"** The Kyuubi asked. Naruto smiled at the question but what really shocked the Kyuubi was that Naruto walk through the cage and gave him a hug. "**How can you be this forgiving?**"

"I'm not I just can tell that you beat yourself up over this worse than I ever could have." The Kyuubi looked down at the small child hugging his snout. What did he mean he could feel? Sensing this Naruto answered, "I don't know but ever since that vision I've just felt everything."

"**What do you mean you felt in the vision you were just there to observe?**" Naruto shrugged in response.

"Don't really understand it but in that vision I felt every heart break, every wound, and every death. To be honest it feels like I've aged a decade from all that pain and misery. Makes me wonder why they're so quick to spread more." Naruto concluded. In that moment the Kyuubi learned two things one was that his container definitely sounded and was acting more mature and the second was that Naruto was not only forgiving but seemed to have developed a rare empathy form of chakra or maybe it was always there but no one took the time to see it.

"**Alright kit it's time to get out of here, but before we do I don't ever want you to address me as Kyuubi again.**" Naruto was confused at first but sensed no malice behind the statement only sadness, "**Please call me Kurama.**" the fox said.

"Well then Kurama-nii how do we go about this." Naruto notice a slight smile come to the fox's face and could tell that he liked the honorific that he added to it. He stuck his fist through the bars.

"**Put your fist to mine and let fully merge our chakras.**" Naruto did as he said and was flood with memories of Justu that he had never even known were possible, "**This is not just my knowledge, but the knowledge of the Jinchuuriki before you and some of it is from your father.**" Naruto's head was spinning from over load but the Kyuubi's chakra helped balance out the transition some.

"How do you have Justu from my dad I thought it was stuff you learned from being sealed away?" Naruto asked not completely one hundred percent at the moment.

"**Don't you remember he sealed part of himself and your mother away inside of you in case I tried to bust out of you and take control?**" Kurama reminded him. Naruto walked over to just underneath the paper seal and began to float up to it and proceeded to rip if off. Not losing a beat he rolled up his sleeve and with Kurama's help recreated the seal key his father made for the cage. Quickly unlocking it the fox busted out and stretched its legs. "**Not bad kit there's hope for you yet.**" Naruto shook his head and regained focus just in time to see to orbs of light shimmer down and land in front of him forming his mother and father. Kurama half expected them to lung at him and try to shove him back in the cage but instead came the slightly irritated voice of Kushina.

"You could've be more civil to me. Ya know!" she shouted at the fox. This surprised everyone but Naruto who already pick up everyone's emotional states. And was currently trying to suppress his laugh. "My baby!" She yelled now turning her attention to Naruto. "Look how big you got how old are you right now? You're just too cute ya know!" Naruto couldn't answer he was too busy being smothered in his mother's arms. "There's so much you need to know but I don't think you're ready to hear everything." She sobbed holding him in her arms.

"It's ok mom, dad. I already know about Madara Uchiha and his attack on the village and how you both died, I can even feel everything you want to tell me and to be honest I love you both too. I forgive you for sealing Kurama in me and I'm just happy I could tell you all of this." Naruto's words shattered Minato's serious mask and he joined his family in there group hug.

"I sorry for all the pain I caused you Naruto." He mumbled into his hair. Even he started to cry now, "There's so much I want to teach you. So much I want you to learn." He pulled his family closer to him.

"It's ok, Kurama transferred all of your knowledge into me, and I'll learn everything and make you proud." Naruto thought for a second then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The pipes began to bend and disappear till all that was left was the blue sky with clouds lazily drifting by. A single tree arose on top of a grassy hill and the around the hill a forest grew and even a valley for Kurama to rest in.

"What Naruto why did you, how did you?" Naruto smiled and was about to answer but Kurama cut in first.

"**Thank Kami. I really didn't want to be rude but the sewer was really starting to tick me off.**" The comment earned a glare from Kushina and Minato.

"Why do you think I did it? Well that and a sewer seems like a poor choice for a family talk." Naruto laughed while everyone sweat dropped. "So," Naruto led his parents to the base of the tree and sat them down before finding his place between them, "Tell me everything about yourselves." And Naruto listen intently for the net few minutes until he had to go.

Naruto awoke with tears in his eyes he had just said good-bye to his parents and it hurt, but felt a new life born in him that he wouldn't trade for the world.

"So you're up." Naruto's attention turned to the swirling vortex that appeared out of nowhere. "I have good news I've come to relieve you of the demon with in you." The masked man said it like he was doing Naruto a favor.

"No thanks Madara," Naruto stated flatly. The man in the mask was shocked beyond belief but controlled his face not to show it. Yet he couldn't but wonder how this brat knew his alias. "Anyway we talked it out and turns out me and the fox get along great so bye-bye." Naruto said before Hiraishining out into the snow. The mask man jumped at him only to snatch at air.

"So fast." Was all he said before chasing him down.

Outside Naruto was excited because he had never seen snow before on the other hand he was in shorts and a shirt so he was freezing. To make matters worse he was losing his grip on reality and was falling unconscious fast. '_Kurama I need to get away fast." _Naruto spoke to the Kyuubi.

'**What the hell were you thinking you don't have the training or the stamina for that yet, but now that were already going with this half thought out plan you picture where you want to go and make the jump I'll keep you alive.**' The fox said in Naruto's head. Summoning the last of his strength Naruto focused on the leaf village and was about to make the jump when he felt the presence of Madara. Sinking down Naruto grabbed a rock and tightened his grip on it.

"Nice try brat but you won't get away." Madara said from across the field of snow.

"We'll see." Naruto said building up what he needed to make the jump. Seconds seemed like hours. They were at a stalemate and neither of them were going to back down. The five year old was losing consciousness fast so he had to make his move now. He replayed his dad's fight with the man in the mask and decided to take a page from his old man. Not missing a beat the two of them charged and Naruto through the rock at the masked man's face only of it to faze right through. As they reached each other the man made a grab for Naruto but right when his hand was about touch him Naruto let a cheeky smile come to his lips and Hiraishining away as closed to the leaf village as he could get. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was seeing an anbu underneath him as he fell then everything went black.

Itachi made his way through the village towards the Hokage's office to return Naruto to him and give him as much of a report as he could. He knew the old man would have questions hell he had questions but that all had to wait until Naruto woke up. At least they got him back.

**OK. That's the end of chapter 2 I really hope everyone likes it. Sorry there's not a lot of action right now but I'll be skipping most of the academy part of his life so we can jump strait into the main story. NaruHina starts next chapter and what other pairs do you guys want to see? Other than that I'm sorry if I over or under powered characters but it helped the story flow better. Naruto will be learning a lot of new Justu and will be learning to use a sword and fuinjustu among other things a lot of characters will be stronger than in cannon because I want to try and even out the playing field latter on in the story you know after Naruto dominates the Chunin exams. Lastly if you weren't a fan of my twist on Naruto's chakra meaning his empathy chakra, it play a role latter on in fighting and changing people. Please read and review. **


End file.
